


【警探組】和文化體驗 (上)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 雖然他們沒有明白說出來，但這就是趟去日本的蜜月之旅。





	【警探組】和文化體驗 (上)

**Author's Note:**

> ※老樣子的完美結局後，漢康絕讚交往同居中的關係  
> ※鞘繼畫的和服真是太辣了，我跪求大家都要去看看↓  
> https://twitter.com/saya_tsugu/status/1115777676520775682?s=21

　　眾所周知，日本是一個對異常仿生人相對友好的地方。

　　在全世界陷入因為仿生人突然大量覺醒而帶來的不安中時，這個以二次元產業聞名的國家有不少人卻興奮得忘乎所以，事實上，早在仿生人擁有自主意識之前，有不少民眾已經藉由特別法案跟自家的安卓登記結婚了。

　　現在回頭一看，這條在2036年由日本新生代政客提案並聚集大量年輕人支持而通過的特別法簡直突破了時代的尖端。

　　總而言之，這也是漢克會選擇日本作為第一次帶康納出國玩的地點的主要原因。

　　話是這麼說，但他其實也就只是動了下嘴皮子說了個大致的預算跟時間，然後表示全部交給康納決定就好，接著他家的尖端性能安卓就把一切在中樞處理器裡搞定了，漢克眼看康納的圈圈轉呀轉地，五分鐘後他起身：「漢克，我規劃完成了。」

　　「很棒。」漢克懶洋洋地回話，心中高歌有安卓真好，安卓使人墮落。將來他可能會因為漸漸不動腦子而退化成無能的老頭呢！

　　「請看，這是我排好的行程。」RK800在平板上點了一下，一份長達13頁的詳細計畫書閃現在螢幕上，用的還是九號字，讓中年男子的眼睛感到了一絲痛苦，隨即他發出哀號。

　　「這……景點不會排得太緊湊嗎？你想走斷我的腿嗎？我的天啊……後面太長了，不想看！」

　　「因為在旅途中會享用不少當地特產美食，我評估這樣的運動量才足以抵銷你吃進去的熱量。」康納道。

　　「不行，你重新做一份行程！」

　　「來不及了副隊長，由於你一開始說都讓我決定，因此我判斷自己擁有動用預算的權限。」康納認真地說：「機票、食宿和傳統文化體驗項目，還有相撲的寵物寄宿都已經全部用你綁定給我的信用卡訂好了，我不建議更改行程，那會產生許多額外的取消費用，相當不划算。」

　　漢克．安德森決定收回前言。

　　他的安卓是上帝專門派來氣他，好讓他活絡腦袋在這個操蛋的世界多活一會兒的！

 

 

　　經過一次轉機，在接近20小時的飛行後，安德森家的一人一安卓終於踏上了東方島國的土地。

　　被時差困擾的人類渾身倦意，抵達了第一個下榻處就嚷睏，康納也沒阻止，他的行程表上有考慮到這個問題，讓漢克小睡一會，起來還能趕上提供晚餐的時間。

　　這是間附單獨露天浴池的和式房型，康納從流水紋的壁櫥中拿出被褥和枕頭，在乾淨的榻榻米上鋪了個鬆軟完美的日式床鋪，漢克迫不及待地脫了外套和褲子就鑽進去，發出了滿意的喟嘆：「終於能躺下了……嘿康納？」

　　「什麼事，副隊長？」

　　「你現在有事情要忙嗎？」

　　仿生人四平八穩地回答道：「目前沒有什麼特別優先要處理的事項，但如果得找事做，我想我可以整理一下行李。」

　　「那個不急，晚點我們再弄。」被窩裡的男人說：「再拿顆枕頭來，陪我躺一會。」

　　康納額角的燈圈溜過半彎黃光：「請問這是個含有性暗示的邀請嗎？」

　　「什麼？不是！」漢克哈哈笑：「對了，我也得先和你說清楚，我不是帶你來當移動管家或導遊的，我期待你能放鬆享受這趟旅程， **我們的** 旅程。」

　　「放鬆？」

　　「嗯，現在我希望你能陪我睡會，就像在家裡一樣。你猜怎麼著？現在旁邊沒有個安卓我可睡不習慣了！」漢克誇張地說。

　　「是嗎？」康納偏著腦袋回道：「那麼，為了你的睡眠品質，我很樂意效勞。」

　　他從壁櫥裡揀了顆硬枕，放在漢克讓出來的半邊床頭上。RK800解開皮帶褪下外套，躺到他的人類身邊。

　　「兩小時十八分鐘後我會叫醒你前去用餐，漢克。」康納很流暢地調整好了側躺的姿勢，還捉起對方的一隻手往自己腰上的熟悉位置放。

　　「好吧，好吧……」

 

 

　　確認漢克進入深層睡眠以後，康納以不驚動他的輕緩動作起身，悄悄出了房間。沒過多久，他捧了東西回來，然後靜靜坐著等待該叫人類起床的那一秒。

　　「──醒醒，副隊長。」

　　「……」

　　康納輕拍他的臉頰：「晚餐自助的供應時間只剩一小時，我想你不會想錯過龍蝦、蟹腳和牛小排的。」

　　「我起來了，這就起來……」漢克對這動作似乎有什麼創傷，他立刻就清醒了，捉住安卓的手一骨碌翻身而起，這瞬間他瞄到康納身側疊放了一堆摺好的布料：「嘿，那是什麼？」

　　「哦，這間旅館有傳統服飾出租服務，也就是和服，我有預約這個項目。」康納說：「櫥櫃裡備有浴衣，僅限館內穿著。而出外逛街時則可以著和服感受日本傳統文化，退房時再歸還即可。」

　　「挺周到的嘛。」漢克胡亂理了幾下頭髮跟鬍子：「走，咱們去吃飯！吃完飯回來泡湯！」

 

 

　　「我忘了問，你能泡溫泉嗎？」

　　「仿生人的機體外殼可以耐受120度高溫和部分有腐蝕性的化學物質，副隊長。」康納說：「完全沒有問題。」

　　雖然外面有設施更完備的公共大湯池，但身為美國人的漢克並不習慣在一群人面前光著身子，他打算在房間裡泡泡就好。

　　「我年輕時和朋友來過一次日本。」老警督邊寬衣邊找話聊：「呃，大概是二十一，還是二十二年前？」

　　「現在開始查詢您的出入境紀錄和同行旅客資訊……」

　　「不，停下，康納！」漢克突然有點慌。

　　「好的，中止。」RK800輕巧地說。

　　老安德森狐疑地盯著一臉雲淡風輕的安卓，他那次可是和當時的女朋友來的……康納真的沒查記錄嗎？

　　「──水溫為攝氏39.6度，」康納蹲下將指尖伸入池中，在漢克阻止之前就往嘴裡塞：「是天然溫泉，含有硫磺，詳細成分為……」

　　仿生人邊報著一串漢克搞不清楚也不想搞清楚的化學式一面滑進水：「我建議一次不要泡超過二十分鐘，中間可以起來休息一下。」

　　「好的。」漢克跟著沉進水裡，這橢圓形的池子剛好能塞下兩個體型不小的歐美男性，他們肩挨著肩，漢克的雙腿一伸直就會抵到對面池底的石壁。

　　「又讓你遷就我了。」人類說。

　　「不，漢克，我很高興你邀我一起休息和泡溫泉。」康納道，他的頭上頂著一塊摺得四四方方的白毛巾，標準的泡湯架勢：「有時候，當你找我共同做什麼事情的時候……我不知道該如何用言語讓你明白，那些由電子脈衝和代碼交織而成，對我機體和系統造成的影響……」

　　他擰起眉頭，看起來既困惑又煩惱。氤氳的水霧中，仿生人的雙眸看起來比平時更為潤澤，一股近似於新生兒般的純淨在他眼底閃動：「不過，那影響感覺起來並不是不好的。」

　　「也許我不能理解你的描述到底是怎麼個感受，而你的五感和看見的世界也終究和人類不同，但，」漢克舒展手臂圍著池邊，順手將康納的肩膀也圈進來：「我相信 **心意** 是可以互通的，這樣就很足夠了。」

　　他們安靜並坐看著夜空裡的星星──直到漢克熱得待不下去為止。

 

 

　　「你一定知道怎麼穿這玩意對嗎？」在康納糾正漢克的浴衣開襟方向以後，老警官對著已經被攤開準備明日備用的和服比劃了一下，提議：「嘿，現在就來穿穿看怎麼樣？或許明早我就可以試著自己著裝。」

　　「好的，」康納不疑有他，褪下浴衣拾起一件薄薄的衣裳：「那麼請看好了，這是要穿在最裡面的襦袢，在這之前先穿好足袋……」

　　康納邊解釋邊披衣束腰，一條條帶子在他手上穿插、成結，顯得相當靈活，沒過多久他便穿戴完成：「看仔細了嗎？」

　　「太複雜了！」警督嘆道：「我怎麼可能看一遍就會？」

　　「也是，明天還是由我幫助你會比較有效率。」康納表示認同。

　　「你穿起來挺好看的。」漢克摩娑著下巴：「而且你的動作……走路的姿勢？是不是不太一樣了？」

　「既然身著當地傳統服飾，就要表現出相對應的儀態。」在某些方面相當一絲不苟的RK800以順暢優雅的姿態跪坐在茶几旁，酒紅色的中羽織在他身後披開一個漂亮的弧形。康納單手挽袖，另一手提起桌上的壺倒了一杯水：「像這樣。」

　　漢克看得目不轉睛：「太棒了康納。」

　　「副隊長……喜歡這種風格？」康納挑了挑眉毛。

　　「……嗯哼，算是吧。」漢克像要掩飾什麼似地假咳了一聲，然後難得地腆著老臉說：「雖然我不會穿這玩意，但是我能幫你脫它。」

　　仿生人坐得端正的上身微微前傾，連唇邊的笑意都變成了含有一絲矜持的那種：「請問這是個含有性暗示的邀請嗎？」

　　「……是！沒錯！」被洞悉了的漢克乾脆破罐子破摔，承認得頗為乾脆：「康納……快過來躺好！」


End file.
